fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 46
right Hoofdstuk 46 Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. Het duurde niet lang voor Rosanna werd gevraagd om naar de enige kerker in gebruik te komen; degene waar Sutero zat. Ze had geen idee waarom Adriel wou dat zij interactie met hem had. Misschien moest ze hem kalmeren, ondervragen? In geen van beide was ze echt goed en het zou neerkomen op hersenspoeling. Wat Adriel haar ook zou vragen, ze moest het hoe dan ook aanhoren en dus vertrok ze richting de kerkers. Cianthe, die gewacht had in de gang, liep gauw achter haar aan. Voor de deur van een kleine ruimte van marmer stond Adriel haar op te wachten. De huisbaas was als intimiderend als altijd. Haar zwarte haar lag in een losse vlecht over haar rug, ze droeg een nauwsluitende lederen broek en een krijtwit hemd waar geen enkele kreuk in zat. Rosanna kon de oneffenheden in haar kleding zien waar haar vele wapens verborgen zaten. Ze zag zelfs naalden glanzen in haar haren. 'Ik wil dat je uit hem loskrijgt waarom hij Naito haat. Probeer het op te lossen. We hebben hem nodig,' zei Adriel alleen maar terwijl ze Rosanna een sleutel overhandigde. 'En Cianthe?' vroeg het roodharige meisje. 'Die mag mee.' 'Waarom ik?' Adriel zweeg voor een poosje.'Van ons allemaal snap jij je eigen emoties het minst. We hebben een gevoellozer persoon nodig dan de meesten van ons. Omdat Kico, Gabe en Darren het druk hebben kunnen zij het niet doen en het is een goede oefening voor je.' Rosanna kon geen woord uitbrengen toen Adriel met weergalmende passen de kerker uitliep en verdween om de hoek. Cianthe duwde haar snuit tegen Rosanna's been en ze legde haar hand op het voorhoofd van de draak. Ze zuchtte kort en zei dan; 'Jij wacht hier, ik wil je niet in gevaar brengen.' Cianthe maakte een klaaglijk geluid toen Rosanna de cel binnenstapte. Er was maar één raam, merkte Rosanna op toen ze de deur achter zich sloot en de sleutel subtiel verstopte in de vouwen van haar jurk. Er zaten tralies voor en slechts enkele stralen zonlicht drongen de kamer binnen, dof gemaakt door het hoge gras dat het licht blokkeerde. Ze wist dat de jongen van rond de 12 jaar oud die op de grond zat doodsbang van haar was. Hij kon haar immers niet zien door de kapmantel die Adriel haar had gedwongen te dragen, zodat ze anoniem zou blijven als hij tot rust kwam en gewoon bij hen in het kasteel kon wonen. Ze wist dat ze stil moest blijven staan. Dit zou hem onzeker maken, zodat hij wist dat ze alle tijd van de wereld had en niet zou aarzelen om die te gebruiken. Dan zette ze een paar stille passen naar hem toe. Hij zat op een stoel, enkels vastgebonden aan de poten en armen aan de rug. Ze moest toegeven dat het best cru was, maar nadat ze hoorde hoe erg hij hun huis had vernield en hoe hij Naito had proberen vermoorden vond ze het niet zo erg meer, besloot ze. Hij keek naar haar op. Zijn hyacintkleurige ogen - de ogen van Naito - staarden haar aan met een mengeling van haat en doodsangst. Of ze staarden alsinds naar de plek waar Sutero dacht dat haar ogen zaten. Hij wist vast niet eens of ze nou een jongen of een meisje was. Of een mens. 'Wie ben je, wat wil je?!' snauwde hij. Ze zag dat hij stoer probeerde te doen, maar ze hoorde de bevende ondertoon in zijn stem. Ze negeerde zijn vraag en vroeg terug; 'Waarom wou je je broer vermoorden?' Proberend om haar stem zo genderneutraal als mogelijk te laten klinken. Gelukkig had Adriels magie daar mee geholpen. Zijn vuisten balden zich zo hard dat zijn knokkels krijtwit werden.'Naito?' vroeg hij spottend.'Die idioot heeft ons achtergelaten en ik moest de verantwoordelijkheid nemen.' Rosanna reageerde niet en nam een stoel uit de andere hoek van de kamer, waarna ze die met een klap op de grond zette en erop ging zitten. Rustig. Ontspannen. Nonchalant. Ze voelde zich een lafaard toen ze haar gezicht verborg in de schaduwen van de kap, zij Sutero wel kon zien terwijl hij geen glimp van haar gezicht kon opvangen. Adriel was fout geweest. Ze had haar emoties helemaal niet onder controle, niet sinds ze Cianthe had ontmoet. Sutero moest haar aarzeling wel aangevoeld hebben, want ze merkte dat hij scherper werd. Meteen werd ze alerter en ze ging verder. 'Zeg eens, wist je dat je broer een vloek heeft waardoor hij onmogelijk voor jullie had kunnen zorgen? Het was weggaan of de dood. Het tweede zou een erger trauma hebben achtergelaten bij jullie. Dus gedraag je een beetje volwassen en als een goed voorbeeld voor je broers en zus, in hemelsnaam. Je gedraagt je als een lafaard.' Ze kon de haat jegens haar bijna in zijn ogen zien opvlammen, maar had geen spijt van haar woorden. Sutero haatte Naito al meer dan vijf jaar. Het was tijd dat hij opgroeide. 'De enige lafaard hier ben jij! Welke krijger verschuilt zijn gezicht nou onder een kap? Ben je zo beschaamd over jezelf?' Rosanna vouwde haar handen samen voor haar buik.'Ik ben geen krijger hoor.' 'Wat ben je dan? Wat voor andere persoon zou in staat zijn om een vastgebonden kind te ondervragen?' 'Je hebt het recht niet om jezelf een kind te noemen na poging tot moord,' zei Rosanna simpelweg. Sutero's knokkels werden zo wit als beenderen en hij probeerde zich los te rukken van de stoel.'Klootzak!' schreeuwde hij. Rosanna was nog nooit een klootzak genoemd. Ze was immers een meisje en dat was niet het scheldwoord dat gebruikt werd voor haar geslacht. Het voelde vreemd aan. Maar ze moest doorgaan. 'We kunnen je alleen vrij laten als je zweert je rustig te gedragen, vooral rondom Naito. Indien je dit niet doet sluiten we je weer op, en als je onhandelbaar wordt gooien we je buiten en zie je je familie nooit meer.' Sutero ontblootte zijn tanden.'Ik ga nog liever dood! En trouwens, wat houd me tegen om de hele boel niet gewoon op te blazen?' 'Onze magiegebruikers hebben een zegel op jouw heksenmagie gezet,' zei Rosanna bot.'Ik heb de leiding over je eten, licht en gezelschap. Ik kan je ze allemaal ontnemen. Aan jou de keus.' 'Er zal alleen maar verandering komen als je tenminste je gezicht laat zien,' zei de jongen dan, iets rustiger. Rosanna snoof.'Mag ik niet.' 'Waarom niet?!' 'Ik moet anoniem blijven. Orders van de baas.' 'Baas? Wauw, je bent echt gewoon een schoothondje, of niet soms?' Rosanna zweeg en hield haar hoofd een tikje schuin. Ze wist dat haar stilte Sutero zou verontrusten, al zag hij er alleen maar agressief uit. 'Dit huishouden is niet zomaar wat het lijkt. We lijken misschien boosdoeners. Maar velen van ons zijn slechts tieners of jongvolwassenen,' legde Rosanna voorzichtig uit. 'Hoe oud ben jij dan wel niet?' snoof Sutero. 'Ik ben 21 jaar oud.' 'Ik dacht dat je 30 was, of zo,' zei de jongen. Zijn stem was nu volledig gekalmeerd, al zag hij er erg gestresst uit, wat te verwachten was van een persoon die vastgebonden zat in een donkere kerker met een gemantelde vreemdeling. 'Maar genoeg over mij,' zei Rosanna gauw.'Hoe komt het dat je zo'n sterke heksenmagie hebt?' 'In tegenstelling tot Kuso, Suproso, Katrina en Betthany ben ik volbloed,' zei Sutero. 'En Naito dan?' 'Laat ik je het hele verhaal vertellen,' zei de twaalfjarige zachtjes terwijl hij een stukje naar voren leunde.'Als je me vrij laat. Ik zal proberen zo rustig mogelijk te zijn. Ik wil gewoon bij Katrina en Kuso zijn.' Rosanna knikte.'Afgesproken.' Sutero ademde even in.'Mijn moeder en vader waren allebei heksen afkomstig uit het Astronomierijk. Eerst hadden ze Naito, toen mij. Wij tweeën zijn de oudsten en dus de enigen met vol heksenbloed, want achteraf gingen onze ouders uit elkaar en hertrouwde mijn moeder.' Rosanna zweeg als een teken dat hij verder moest gaan. Ze moest Sutero gewoon kalm houden, op zich maakte de familiegeschiedenis niet echt uit voor Adriel. Toch? Blijkbaar was Naito de enige die erover wist, want ik was te klein. Omdat mijn stiefvader op mijn vader leek geloofde ik dat ik ook halfbloed was, net als Kuso, Suproso, Katrina en Betthany die volgden.' 'Oké, zoals beloofd zal ik je vrij laten. Zweer gewoon dat je geen herrie schopt,' zei Rosanna en ze stak haar hand uit. Sutero greep haar hand met een mengeling van achterdocht en voorzichtigheid. Ze voelde zijn hartslag versnellen toen hij zag hoe klein die was, maar blijkbaar had hij nog steeds niet door dat ze een meisje was. Ze sneed voorzichtig zijn touwen door en trok hem recht van de stoel, waarna ze voor hem uit de kerker uit liep. Adriel stond alweer buiten, Cianthe naast haar. Rosanna zag Sutero verstijven toen hij de draak zag, maar verder reageerde hij niet. 'Gelukt?' vroeg Adriel aan Rosanna. Ze knikte.'Hij heeft belooft dat hij rustig blijft.' 'Mooi. Dan neem ik aan dat je niet meer anoniem moet blijven, aangezien hij toch iedereen zal zien.' 'Ik wil liever niet dat de eerste indruk die hij van me had zo eentje zal zijn. Ik ontmoet hem later opnieuw.' Sutero staarde haar erg grondig aan, maar ze wist niet wat hij dacht. Zonder haar kap af te nemen stapte ze met grote passen de gang uit, Cianthe achter zich aan. Die avond werd ze wakker door het geroezemoes beneden. Ze was na een poosje naar de kamer van haar en Adamaris vertrokken en had erg lang zitten denken aan Cyramelia en haar afstervende vleugel. Zouden ze het aan Adriel moeten vertellen? Wat als die boos werd? Ja, het zou een noodgeval kunnen worden, maar Cyramelia kon uit zichzelf genezen, toch? Ze schudde haar hoofd wild door elkaar. Naito was terug, wat betekende dat er beneden weer een feest zou zijn. Dat kon ze zo al opmaken, omdat Adamaris aan haar kaptafel zat en haar pony bijknipte. Haar oorbellen twinkelde toen ze zich omdraaide. 'Oh, jij bent wakker,' stateerde ze. 'Waarom heb je me niet gewekt?! Ik heb nooit tijd om me klaar te maken voor dat feest!' gilde Rosanna toen ze uit bed sprong en naar haar klerenkast rende. 'Ik dacht dat je je slaap wel nodig had,' zei Adamaris met een ietwat vriendelijke glimlach. Het soort glimlach dat de konigin van sarcasme nooit gaf. 'Wie ben je en wat heb je met Adamaris gedaan?' vroeg Rosanna vol afschuw. Adamaris schaterde het uit en ging verder met haar make-up. Ondertussen schoof Rosanna haar jurken door de kast op zoek naar haar feestjurk. Ze greep het muntgroene exemplaar met de zalmroze en gouden roosjes en trok het gauw aan. Nadat ze de mouwen over haar armen had geschoven, ging ze voor de spiegel staan terwijl ze haar haren opstak. 'Is Sutero ook op dat feest?' vroeg ze aan Adamaris toen ze er een haarspeld met een bungelend kristal aan de top in stopte. 'Jep, hopelijk blaast hij de boel niet op. Niet dat ik het erg zou vinden. Oké, eigenlijk wel,' zei Adamaris met een grimas. Rosanna giechelde.'Hopelijk herkent hij me niet.' 'Huh?' vroeg Adamaris verward. 'Ik moest hem vanmorgen ondervragen en kalmeren van Adriel.' 'Ohhh, was het een beetje interessant?' '... Hij dacht dat ik een jongen was, om eerlijk te zijn,' zei Rosanna glimlachend.'Omdat ik een kap op had enzo.' Adamaris lachte zo hard dat Rosanna zeker wist dat haar longen naar buiten zouden springen, wat verrassend genoeg niet gebeurde, en Cianthe schrok zich rot. Toen ze eenmaal in de balzaal arriveerden, waar zowat de halve Smaragdbloedlijn en al hun vrienden en reisgenoten aanwezig waren, zag Rosanna Sutero al gauw staan. Ze maakten kort oogcontact, maar ze wist zeker dat hij haar niet herkende. Katrina greep hem bij de hand en ze renden naar Rosanna en Adamaris toe. 'Sutero, dit zijn Adamaris en Rosanna, Adamaris en Rosanna, dit is Sutero,' zei ze.'Ik ontmoette ze vanochtend,' voegde ze eraantoe voor haar broer. Sutero knikte kort en Rosanna deed haar best om hem niet scherp aan te staren. Dan zou hij haar zeker verdenken. 'Ben jij die idioot die zijn eigen huis opblies?' vroeg Adamaris zonder angst. Sutero's ogen gingen erg wijd open.'Euh.... ik denk het,' zei hij, en Rosanna wist dat hij zich zijn belofte aan haar herinnerde. 'Oké, leuk je te ontmoeten, Idioot!' zei Adamaris met een brede glimlach. Voor Sutero kon reageren draafde ze weg, richting Mica, die ze wel erg joviaal tegen de arm stompte. Rosanna slikte even toen zij en Sutero elkaar weer aankeken. Jeetje, ze hoopte echt dat hij haar niet zou herkennen. Nerveus wikkelde ze met haar handen. 'Weet jij het eten staan?' vroeg hij dan. 'Oh? Euh, ja,' zei Rosanna terwijl ze over de menigte heen keek en de tafel met snacks tegen de muur zag staan.'Zal ik je brengen?' Ze greep zijn hand en trok hem tussen de mensen door richting de tafel, waar Cheryl, Naito en Cecilia druk stonden te babbelen. Ze manouvreerde op een manier waardoor Sutero zijn broer niet kon zien, maar halfweg stopte de twaalfjarige jongen sowieso en hij trok haar met een harde snok terug. 'Jij.' zei hij. 'Ik?' antwoordde Rosanna nerveus. 'Jij bent de persoon met de kap van vanochtend!' 'Oh wie? Ik ken geen Persoon met de Kap! Ik- ik ben gewoon een gast!' zei Rosanna een beetje te luid. 'Laat maar... jij bent vast de afschuwelijkste leugenaar in dit huis,' zei Sutero vol afschuw.'Maar even heus, ik wist niet dat je een vrouw was.' Rosanna werd erg rood.'Ja, dat dacht ik al, ik was erg beledigd.' Sutero grijnsde.'Leuk je weer te ontmoeten.' 'Hoe wist je dat ik het was?' Het kind keek haar droogjes aan.'Je hebt dezelfde handen, domkop.' 'O-oh...' 'Hoe komt het trouwens dat je geen hartslag hebt?' Over geen hartslag gesproken, door deze zin bleef Rosanna's klok wel degelijk stilstaan in een vlaag van paniek. Hij had haar "polsslag" gevoeld. Hoofdstuk 45 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 47 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken